Something New
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: Seto Kaiba is bored. He needs something new. Jou and Yami have a suggestion...Yaoi. YamiKaiba and JouKaiba
1. Bored In Class

NOTE: Some of you may recognize this as another story from a different site. I thought I would share it with this site. Also, perhaps more reviews might inspire me to finish it. I apologize to anyone who believed this would be something new...no pun intented, considering the title.

* * *

**Something New**

**By: MercilessTantalus**

**Chapter One: Bored In Class**

* * *

Seto Kaiba did not like going to school. This would not seem like a shock, as who did? But Kaiba always went to all his classes and did his work. Then, after the assignment was completed, he read. The problem was it only took him ten minutes tops to do the assignments. That left a long time to read. And Kaiba is a fast reader. He needs more books, damn it!

Flipping through _Return of the King_ for the twentieth time in his life, he let out a slight sigh. His "study" hall class was dragging by; he had already finished his homework, and the book. Again. Checking his watch, he noted that the pointless class was almost over. _Return of the King_ is an excellent book. One could not wish for better, but he needed something new. Something he had never seen before. A new experience.

"Wow! No, here. Read this part! Look at what he did to him next!"

Kaiba turned his head slightly to the side to spot the mutt, more commonly known as Jou, showing some sort of hentai book to Yuugi's Yami.

"That is interesting, but do you really think that he could fit in there. I bet that his uke is as tight as hell." Yami sat back in his seat, rubbing a hand thoughtfully over his chin, "I'd like to see that!"

Kaiba snorted slightly, drawing the attention of the two boys to the side of him. Both looked at him, one still thoughtful, the other smirking.

"I bet you'd like to see that too, Kaiba." Jou drawled out.

Kaiba snorted again, choosing to ignore him. Yami pulled himself out of his thoughts at looked at Kaiba in shock, "Did you know that, Jou?"

Jou looked at his close friend, confused, "Know what, Yami?"

Yami grinned broadly, "Kaiba's never gotten any."

Jou shot Kaiba a look of disbelief while Kaiba glared outright at the spirit. Luckily Kaiba was saved from making any kind of response by the ringing of the bell. He swiftly stood and practically fled the room.

Glad for the day, and week to be over, Kaiba left, heading for his limousine. Heberated himself for even paying any attention to the two. _I will just get myself some new books, that way I won't be disturbed by their stupidity._

Getting into his limo, he instructed his driver to head for home. He couldn't have possibly known something so private about me just by my lack of response. Relaxing slightly, and opening his laptop he contented himself with mathematical facts, and not the uncertainty of emotions and intuition.

* * *

"Do you really think that Kaiba hasn't gotten any?" Jou asked Yami, walking into his room.

The spirit still lived with Yuugi, but the light was away with Anzu, Honda, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Mai and Otogi. As well as his grandfather, who supervised the rowdy teens and the two Yamis. Yami refused to go because Anzu was going, and Jou stayed to keep him company. The town felt practically empty. Even Mokuba and Isis had left with the group. Which means the only people whom they really knew who were left in the entirecity were Jou, Yami, and Kaiba.

The both of them had realized this at the same time, the night they realized the others were leaving. And, plenty of hentai-oriented thoughts flew through their minds.

Yami smirked at Jou, "Are you really so surprised?"

Jou thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose not. At first, hell yes! I mean, if just looking at the guy makes all the girls in school hot, and half the guys hard, then how could he be a virgin. Yet, the way he isolates himself and won't let anyone touch him emotionally could mean that he wouldn't let anyone touch him physically too."

"Exactly." Yami said, leaning against his bedpost, his legs spread out in front of him and his arms crossed, "Damn sexy, stubborn, totally fuckable bastard..." He murmured to himself, and Jou sent him an understanding look.

The two sat together on the bed for a while, each rubbing their own separate erection, which had become immensely hard with the talk of the CEO. Their eyes were both glazed over slightly, as they sat, dreaming of how their sweet uke Seto torture would go.

Yami suddenly sat up straighter, his speech coming out in slight rasps, "This over Jou! I've had enough! I am never denied and I am sick and tired of his ignorance in matters of lust. I need him, and no one denies the Pharaoh's almighty, powerful needs!" He exclaimed, shooting into his own hand with a particularly sweet mental picture of Seto writhing under his touch, chained and deprived of his clothing.

Jou shot into his own hand a rather similar mental picture. He shook his head in his post-high haze and chuckled slightly.

Yami, who had lain back against the bed again, barely had enough strength to ask, "What's your problem?"

"Same as yours, though I can't claim to be Pharaoh." Yami smiled faintly at that, "Though, I am also sick of waiting. We have the perfect chance, and I say we take it."

Yami and Jou flung their hands at each other, meeting in a handshake._I will have Seto before the weekend is through._

* * *


	2. Adult Bookstore

A/N: Two updates at once! I am dying of shock at my own actions. Seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

**Something New**

**By: MercilessTantalus**

**Chapter Two: Adult Bookstore**

* * *

"So, how do we go about doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Anything."

Yami looked at Jou, slightly confused by his lack of clarity. "How do we go about doing anything?" He questioned the other.

The two were lounging about the Kame Game shop. They were supposed to be watching over the customers, but due to a huge thunderous storm that had arisen over night, their customers were few to none. And as such, the two found it fitting to close the shop and now were sprawled out on two large chairs, very bored.

"Yeah. There is like, nothing to do. At all." Jou said, slouching a bit lower.

Yami grinned at that and said, "Well, there may be nothing to do, but there sure is someone I wouldn't mind doing..."

Jou grinned as well, and sat up a bit, "Right! So, any ideas on how we should make our dreams come true -That has a lot to do with coming?"

Yami smiled slightly at the pun, but it soon turned to a thoughtful look, "Well, I think the first thing we'd have to do is to lure him away from work. We can't have him if he's across town. And," Yami frowned even more; "It would be best if we met him somewhere away from here. It would be easy to get him here, but if he agreed to talk with us away from here, then we'd know we have a better chance. Besides," he paused slightly, a lustful gleam in his eye, "we would need somewhere better...prepared for the type of fun I want then here."

Jou nodded and asked, "So, any brilliant ideas, King of Games?"

Yami sighed, frustrated, "Not one."

Jou shrugged and stood, stretching, "Well, let's go he the book store, and see if they have any more stories with that one guy who reminds us of our lovely CEO."

"Bookstore?"

"Ahem. I should have been more specific. ADULT bookstore. Ya know, the best kind. That's where I got that story I was showing you in class yesterday. I didn't write that stuff, ya know." Jou said, going into a nearby closet, and coming back out with two large umbrellas.

Yami stood and stretched as well, taking one of the umbrellas from Jou. "Ah yes, I was wondering where you might buy such wonderful things. I will most defiantly come with you. Especially if there are more with James in them. That was the uke's name, correct?" He asked as the headed out the door.

"Oh yes. The one described to look rather like ours. He's extremely popular..." Jou answered back, closing the door to the shop, and locking it.

* * *

"Kaiba."

"Mokuba?"

"Big brother! I'm sorry for the way I answered, it's just like the way you always do, and you sound so cool, and I wanted to try it, and I didn't know it was you, and-

"Mokuba! Slow down, it's fine. In fact, I'm flattered."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good." Kaiba smiled as he could practically feel his brother's relief. "So, what's up then?"

"I called because we lost power here recently, and I wanted to make sure you were safe, and off the road."

"Oh, we're fine. It's raining here too, but not too bad. What about you, are you ok? Where are you?" Mokuba asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Still at work. Have you lost your main power source where you are?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Mouto got the back up generator running. Have you lost power yet?"

"Yes, I am on my cell phone now." Kaiba answered his brother. His cell phone had been a blessing. Though the thing was normally just a way for his employees to tell him they were sick and couldn't come, or they needed his help with a deal, or some other unpleasant news, it did have its uses. Such as making sure his brother was safe and not scared.

"If it is so bad a storm, how are you working?"

"My laptop has a spare battery, Mokuba, you know that."

"Hurry! Save now!"

"Wha-"

"Just do it!"

Confused, Kaiba nonetheless clicked on the save button. Just in time too, for a mere second later, his laptop shut off. "What happened? How did you know?"

"I-Well, I had to borrow your battery for my own one night, when I was at a friend's house. I put the battery back. Its just...Probably almost gone."

"Make that totally gone." Kaiba muttered.

"Sorry." There was a pause, and then he said in a rather perkier tone, "Well, at least you can go home now!"

"Mokuba-"

"Well, is anyone else there?"

"No, they all left a long time ago, or didn't bother to show up at all." _Lazy-ass bums..._

"Oh, don't be too hard them, Seto." There was a pause, it sounded as though someone was talking to Mokuba. "Uh, Seto it's time to eat, but I'll talk to you again later, ok?"

"All right. Goodnight Mokuba."

"Night! And Seto? Please try and relax and have a good night."

"I'll try. Good bye."

"Bye!" With that the two Kaiba brothers each hung up their respective phones.

Kaiba sat back against his chair, the room completely dark now. Sighing he pressed a palm to his eye. He was tired. Very tired. _Maybe I will relax tonight. Watch a movie. Or better yet, read._

Here he sighed loudly again._Damn. I forgot that I finished all my books. Why are they all so short? I'm so sick of reading the same thing all the time anyway._ Gathering his things he stood and made his way the long way down the extra fire escape stairs.

_Maybe I'll spot a nice new bookstore on the way home._

* * *

"Wow! They've got some nice stuff here..." Yami mused softly to Jou as they wandered the long halls of the very adult bookstore.

Images from the covers of books jumped out at him. Though none so much as the one of a man with brown hair being pinned down with chains and the body of a leather-clad man with dark reddish hair. The scene seemed a bit familiar...

"You think that stuff is good, then you should see my 'special' room." A rather greasy hairedman whispered, standing near the two.

Yami looked at him sharply, startled. And the thin man grinned, "Don't worry. I own the place." When Yami didn't look any less concerned, he added with a laugh, "And I'm not a rapist. Besides," he bent slightly closer, "I like them a bit taller..."

The man laughed as Jou restrained the short former Pharaoh. Over Yami's cursing, he asked, "What 'special' room?"

The man simply smiled knowingly and looked around, "It's a slow enough day..." He mused, presumably to himself, "I suppose you could have a look see."

He walked past the two of them, down past the tempting novels with the dark haired man. He stopped at the end of a row in front of a large door marked, 'Keep Out. Employees Only!' Here he smiled and took out a key. Unlocking the door, he ushered them in.

Jou dragged Yami in, but the man did not enter, instead he handed them the key, "There's no way out, but through this door. Which always locks from both ends once you shut it. Have a look around, and try it out if you want. Just be sure not to misplace this key or you'll never see daylight again. Have fun!" And, with that, the strange owner shut the door.

Yami turned to Jou, "Insulting and freaky slime ball! Let's get out of here Jou. Jou?" Yami questioned, as his friend seemed enthralled by something in the room.

"Yami. Check it out. 'Make your own porn fantasy', or what?"

Yami turned then, and beheld the room. It was dark and filled with clean, deep blue silk sheets. All around were tables, and on them lay many different types of lube, sharp looking knives, handcuffs, and other toys.

But the thing that drew the king of games attention the most was a huge bed that lay in the center of the room. Easily big enough for five, it was equipped with manacles for arms and legs, soft pillows, and also a camera on a tripod pointed right at it.

Yami's mouth dropped open, all sorts of dirty thoughts filling his mind. He turned to his companion, and whispered in awe, "I think we've found our room..."

* * *

Just at that moment, a limo stopped outside a dingy look place. _Adult bookstore hum? Well, that looks interesting. New at least...Finally. I'll see what's inside. It couldn't hurt...It's not like I'm scared of porn. There must be something about looking at naked people you don't know that others seem to like..._

Aloud, he said, "Stop here Roland. You may go on. And take the rest of the night off." Seto Kaiba stated, getting out of his limo and shutting the door.

Roland rolled down the window, and looked up at his boss, repressing a smile and not caring in the least why the young man wished to get out here, seemingly in the middle of no where. He was not paid to ask questions. "Yes sir! Thank you!"

With that, the limo sped off into the night, as Seto Kaiba walked quickly into the store, hoping for shelter from the rain, entertainment, and most importantly something new and unexpected...

* * *

A/N: Will he find something new? Hmm...maybe...


	3. Unexpected

A/N: Er, yeah, sorry it took so long. Less than a month, at least!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Something New**

**By: MercilessTantalus**

**Chapter Three: Unexpected**

* * *

Kaiba stepped into the strange bookstore and was immediately assaulted by pictures from the covers of the novels on display. Short, long, big and small. Yet, all featured the same brown haired man pinned down in several different positions. Shoved and held up against a wall, on his hands and knees on the ground, on his back on a bed…

Kaiba walked curiously over to large picture of the man being pinned down by a man with deep, dark reddish hair. Looking the poster over, he frowned thoughtfully. He couldn't quite pinpoint why, but the man was familiar, though not nearly as familiar as the odd brown haired man was.

_That man…he almost looks like…_ Shaking his head, he stepped away from the poster. _That is stupid. That man looks nothing like me. _Though even Kaiba had to concede the way the dominating man's hair was sticking up seemed very familiar.

Just as the CEO had decided to head for the door, a thin man with long greasy hair came out from behind his counter and blocked his path. "Did you find everything all right, sir?"

Kaiba shook his head slightly to the man and replied, "Not that I'm aware of. As far as I know, I don't know what I'm looking for, therefore it would be very difficult to find it, wouldn't it?"

When the man did not respond, Kaiba merely snorted, "Well, I didn't really think I'd find anything here anyway. I have no particular interest in looking at the random naked bodies of strangers. I have never been here so I thought perhaps there would be a point, but no. No plot, no story, no reason, why would that entertain me?"

When the man continued to simply stare at him, he sighed and turned to move past him. The man stuck out his thin arm, blocking Kaiba's passage once again. Kaiba sent him a look that clearly said 'Get your arm the fuck away from me' but the man ignored the look and whispered in a low, husky voice, "Are you sure you have no interest in the naked body of one you don't know?" Looking up and down the CEO's body, the man added, "What if it was not fiction, but reality?"

Kaiba snorted at what the stranger was clearly proposing. "You must be joking. I would rather look at the porn books than come into any kind of contact with anyone so far below myself, as you."

The man's brow furrowed as a look of anger fluttered across his features, "I'd reconsider if I were you. Or I may become the rapist I just told two customers I wasn't." It was said as a joke, but there was a glint his eyes.

Kaiba snorted, "Right. What are you going to do? Act out some idiotic fantasy where you powerfully take someone who is helpless beneath you. You disgust me. Get the fuck out of my way. I am going back to my mansion, where I do not have to listen to shit from filth like you."

The man leered, "I could join you if you- Wait, mansion?" A look of comprehension crossed his face, "You-you ARE Seto Kaiba. I thought you resembled him, but you are, no kidding?"

Lifting a brow, Kaiba gave the slightest of nods, superior look in place as he looked down on the man, "That I am. So, I suggest you remove your arm before you lose it."

A second later, the man had twisted his arm to turn him around, pulling him close so to his body, wrapping his arm was around Kaiba's front. "Not only will I fuck the most sexy and famous man ever, but the creators of this comic will pay me thousands for pictures of you!"

He started to kiss the side of Kaiba's neck, but before his lips could mar Kaiba's flesh, a low growl of voice came from the dark, "I don't think so."

The next thing Kaiba knew, he was free and the man was on the floor, unconscious. He turned around to see a snowy hair thief glaring down at the man on the floor. "Bakura?"

The robber of tombs merely nodded, and said still staring at the man on the floor, "Yes, it is I. You really shouldn't go into dives like this unarmed with looks like yours."

Kaiba straightened and glared at him, "I was handling it! I didn't need any help from the likes of you."

Bakura smirked at him, "I'm sure you were, but I was in the mood to kick some ass, and whose better then his? I've been wanted to kill him since he tried to slap my hikari's ass. Unfortunately he took my warning not to touch Ryou again unless he wished for death, so I Ryou told me to leave him alone." At Kaiba's incredulous look, he snorted and added, "Just so he would do what I want in bed. And, out."

Shrugging, Kaiba headed for the door, "Whatever."

Seeing the CEO about to leave made Bakura frown. He had been here earlier when Jou and Yami went into the room…and he, having noticed all the obvious signs, knew that Kaiba was just was the pair wanted. _But why the fuck should I care about what they want?_

_"Bakura"_ his hikari choose that moment to talk to him through their link._ "You've_ _been gone forever! I thought you were just going back to Domino for the extra sleeping back and something to read…when're you coming back?"_

_"Eh, I'll be right there, Ryou."_ Bakura replied, though he let his hikari look further into his mind to see exactly what he'd been doing anyway. Ryou liked to do it to make sure he hadn't killed anyone.

_"Bakura…It might be best if you gave Kaiba-kun the extra shove…I'm sure he'd have a good time. Jou and Yami Yuugi's intentions can only be good…"_

_"Uh…right."_

_"Please, Bakura? It'd be so nice for them…I promise I'll make it up to you, you know, I understand how hard it is for you to be nice…I could make it worth your while…"_

And with these last words, Ryou closed their link again. _Bakura snorted I have a devilish hikari. No matter. Sure, I'll shove Kaiba into the room. Hah, that way the Pharaoh owes me one…_

Sighing, he grabbed Kaiba, who was almost out the door by now, by the arm and pulled him to the back of the store.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Bakura?" Kaiba glared, not appreciated being manhandled.

He shoved Kaiba against the wall and used Shadow powers to hold him there whilst he picked the lock on the door. "I'm giving you and the Pharaoh and his stupid friend a gift. Kick back and try to enjoy it Kaiba, I'm sure they will." With those words the door sprung open and Bakura shoved the confused CEO in and slammed the door behind him.

"You better enjoy him and make me a copy of the tape, Pharaoh!" He yelled to the Game King behind the door.

With that, he grabbed what he had come all the way back to Domino for, the comics with the browned haired man on them, and left to head back to the remote cabin where everyone else was. _Eh, being nice isn't so bad. I got some free porn, the Pharaoh's in my debt and I'll also have a copy of that tape. I'm sure Ryou'll enjoy that too. Fuck, anyone with a sex drive would._

With a snort he left the store and all its occupants. One shocked, soon-to-be-very-sore CEO, two lustful boys, and the owner who was still unconscious on the floor.

* * *

A/N: And whatever shall Jou and Yami do with Kaiba?


End file.
